


Occupied

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku has an unusual pick-up tactic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _'Machine'_ @ [FF_Yuri_Drabble](http://ff_yuri_drabble.livejournal.com) and Day Ten of [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

It shouldn't have been this hard to find a moment of privacy Rikku grumbled silently. Shorts kicked off, she flipped on the little handheld machine in her hand and let it vibrate between her legs. Her body twitched and jerked as the vibrations touched her clit and then slid inside of her. She hiccuped a gasp and bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly. A handful of people onboard and it was still very likely they would hear if she was too loud.

With a breathy cry a few moments later, Rikku let the last waves of pleasure ripple through her, switching off the machine. Settling her head back, she closed her eyes and smiled like a cat who just got the mouse. When she opened her eyes, red ones stared back at her in shock.

"You want a turn?" Rikku grinned.

"Is this how you pick you up women?" Paine was too shocked to think clearly.

The shorter woman rolled over onto her stomach and tilted her head playfully, pretending to tap the phallic machine in her hand against her chin. "Only when I think it might work. Did it work?"

A slow nod. Rikku grinned.


End file.
